Incubus Love!
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Tsuna hasn't been feeling well. From sweating and blushing, Reborn doesn't know what's happening to his student. When he decides to study some more, he discovers something interesting from Tsuna's mom's side of the family. RxIncubus!27 ALLx27
1. Prologue

CIAOSSU! Boku no kawaii desu yo ne? Hai, hai. Moving on. I should probably start this story of Incubus Love. An Incubus!Tsuna x Reborn story! It's been on my mind for a while now...

Rated: T (will be rated M later on... for hot steamy lemony juicy- ***bricked***

Summary: Lately, Tsuna hasn't been feeling well. From Reborn fs close observation, he's been sweating easily, and he flinches and turns red whenever his student gets touched by anyone. Reborn thought that it'll end, but now with things going downhill, how will Reborn react when he uncovers a hidden secret on Tsuna's mom's side of the family? RxIncubus!27 Allx Incubus!27

Warnings Include: OOC-ness, Reborn being a stalker, Tsuna... being ukelicious. And Reborn still has that bloody curse on him. Until later chapters.

Hope you fll enjoy~ Ciao ciao!

EDIT: Fixing stuff...

* * *

It started last week.

Tsuna started to become, if possible, even more clumsy and careless. He dozes off during his studies and even during training. The brunette starts to sweat randomly and mostly throughout the day. He would turn red whenever he is touched, even with a small gust of wind.

And Reborn is puzzled.

Now, I admit, Reborn is one hell of a home tutor and the world's greatest hitman. But he's still human. And being human means getting confused with the unknown. Tsuna is one of the unknown. The young Vongola Decimo is weak, but yet he has a strong sense of righteous-ness. He'll fight for his friends and family, to only protect them, just like the sky. Even though his kindness will be the death of him one day, he fs the perfect 10th boss of Vongola.

But still, these problems with Tsuna keeps multiplying. Once, when he suddenly wouldn't get out of his bed, no matter how hard Reborn had tried, Tsuna wouldn't get up. The arcobaleno even threw hot water on the boy! What's even more is that he heard news that both the Millefiore Famiglia and Varia are in town. Which means Tsuna has to deal with both Byakuran and Xanxus. Including his immature guardians.

But sickness ends eventually with a cure, right?

Which brings us here. In the attic of the Sawada residence. Usually, Reborn would chill out here, stalking his student and humiliating him sometimes, but this time, he's researching something important. The sickness that Reborn thought was a simple fever or cold, isn't so simple. Either the internet is screwed up, or he's losing his mind.

There's no such thing as an incubus, right?

* * *

:D Killer cliff hanger, huh? Been practicing :3 Ahaha, well, I should work on my other stories also. I shouldn't kill my fans..

...well, not too hard anyways :D

Review!


	2. After School

FUUUUUUU-

So many Story Alerts in such a small amount of time Q.Q Pretty scary... but yeah. And on my last chapter, I noticed how these - '

Keeps turning into f's. O.o creepy. But yeah, here's chapter one!

**Warnings: It's rated M for a reason. Bad lemon scenes 'cause I can't type. And BoyXBoy. OOC-ness (obviously), cursing, and I don't own KHR!**

Don't like, don't read.

And so, further continuing the story. I present to you: **Incubus Love! Chapter 1**

* * *

A twitch was what started today.

Tsunayoshi wasn't in a good mood. No, especially since it's that time of month. No, he's not talking about having a period, but something else. He is a boy, you know? As much as we fangirls wish he was a girl, yaoi fangirls won the popular vote so Tsuna's a boy.

But enough about polls. We should be discussing Tsuna's raging boner here. And he's in the middle of class, too.

_'God, kill me now,'_ Tsuna thought, trying his best to use his will to smother it down, but it's not working. It also doesn't help that Gokudera and Yamamoto are staring at him in worry. He can't help but twitch when he feel their heated stare.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," spoke the teacher, shocking the brunette. The teacher, who was actually one of the nicer people in school, send a worried look, "You can go to the informatory if your not feeling well, Tsunayoshi."

For once, he can hear angels sing, "Y-yeah, can I?"

"Juudaime! I'll come with you!"

"Ahaha, Tsuna, you haven't been looking well either, I should go with you."

"Shut up, Baseball idiot! Only the tenth's right hand man can take good care of him!"

"Ahaha, but I'm his friend, too! I'm worried."

"Tch..."

"U-um, guys?" Tsuna meekly spoke, capturing everyone's attention. He shrunk back a little in his desk, "I-I can take care of myself. But now I n-need-to-take-care-of-some-thing." And with that, he dashed out of the room, everyone thinking that Tsuna should join the track team.

Too bad, Tsuna. Seems like your two best friends think you're up to something.

* * *

"Oh, thank God...," Tsuna muttered, shutting the door tightly and making sure it was locked. Luckily the nurse, and even more luckily Shamal, isn't here today. Which means he has the room to himself and all the time he needs.

"I-I better finish this quick...," He muttered again, sitting on one of the beds. Sadly, that small tiny annoying-as-hell voice ruins everything.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna. What do you need to finish quickly?"

"HIEEEEEE!" He jumped, bounced off the bed, and landed on the floor. And Reborn, that was simply standing on the nurse's desk, could easily see his student's 'little problem'.

_'Maybe...'_ He thought, still curious with what he researched last night. He thinks Tsuna is one, but there's not a lot of evidence. Tsuna could've easily have a boner because he thought dirty things during class could happen any day, but Tsuna having it mostly every time and anywhere, it might actually be true.

"R-Reborn! Don't r-randomly pop out o-of no where!" He yelled, closing his legs to hide his little Tsu-Tsu. Reborn huffed.

"Don't hide. It's not like I don't have what you have, Dame-Tsuna." He chuckled when Tsuna's face turned red, "Besides, your friends are here to help your little problem."

At that, Reborn jumped of the desk and quickly made way towards the door, and opened it. Letting the occupent who were leaning on the door trip over and fall into the room.

"Ahaha, we got caught!"

"Tch, stupid baseball idiot."

"G-Gokudera-kun! Y-Yamamoto!" At that Tsuna's face was red beyond belief. If Reborn hadn't came in, his two best friends would've watched him jerked off!

And we all kinda know how that'll go down.

...

No, literally, Tsuna just fainted.

"J-Jyuudaime!"

"H-Hey, Tsuna...?"

"I'm amazed he still has a boner even when he fainted. What a no-good student..."

* * *

An hour later, Tsuna awoken from his 'short' nap, only to see unfamiliar walls. He shifted slightly on his bed, stitting up.

"Ah! Juudaime's awake!"

"Yo, Tsuna, had a nice dream?" Yamamoto laughed, making the bomber glare at the teen. Tsuna didn't know they were still here.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" He asked, pushing his legs close up to him, so he could rest his chin on his knee. Tsuna's two friends slightly blushed at him.

"U-um, well," Yamamoto started off, glancing at Gokudera, who had the most obvious guilty look ever.

"J-Juudaime, w-we were worried about you," He said, stumbling on his words a bit, "S-so we kinda... followed... you..."

"And we heard about your," At that Yamamoto's face turned a bit pinker, "L-little problem, haha..."

Tsuna swore his face turned redder. His own two best friends followed him and... and...!

"B-But it's alright, Juudaime!" The silverette suddenly yelled, standing up. He grabbed Yamamoto by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to the end of the bed, "W-We'll leave you alone to s-solve your p-problem!"

"E-EH!"

Gokudera's face turned redder, "U-Unless, you w-want some help..." Now it was Tsuna's turn to have his face adorned with red. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"Hey, can I play, too?"

"IT'S NOT A GAME! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Ahaha, but all we have to do is make Tsuna feel good, right?"

_'What is Yamamoto implying?'_ Tsuna thought, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He started to pant as thoughts of his two best friends, a rough hand slithering down his back, another reaching to his chest. Tsuna swear his little 'tsutsu' was killing itself down there if it stays in his tight pants forever.

"I-It h-hurts...," Tsuna slurred, the heat already making its way to coil in his stomach. He looked up and heard his self-proclaimed right-hand man take a deep breathe as the baseball fanatic gulped.

"A-ahaha, I guess this means yes?"

"S-shut up, and let's s-start..."

The first hand that touched Tsuna was rough, but perfect. It reached at his neck and rubbed itself against it, causing Tsuna to submit to the sweet pleasure. A low moan escaped his lips as another rough hand slid its way underneath his shirt and unbuttoned it. Next moment, it was gone and the brunette's flawless chest was revealed, his face flushed and eyes closed, panting and wanting.

Yamamoto wasn't sure were to do next, but Gokudera beat him to it and started to softly tweak his boss's precious beautiful nipples, eliciting a beautiful moan from his boss. Both males then started to-

"Oi, this isn't a sex hotel."

"HIEEE! S-SHAMAL?"

"Tch, stupid doctor..."

"Ahahaha, yo, Shamal!"

The perverted doctor sighed at the three, before shaking his head, "Look, I don't care if you guys have a threesome or whatever, but do it at home. This is my place for my fun, get it?"

"S-sorry, S-Shamal..." Tsuna mumbled, his two friends somewhat pouting at the doctor. He turned to his two best friends, "W-we can continue t-this later, o-okay?"

Everyone was speechless when Tsuna said that, but Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately snapped back an answer,

"Okay."

* * *

For the whole day, Tsuna couldn't help but twitch every time he looked over his guardians. Gokudera and Yamamoto are staring at him with that intensive heat again, but this time, it was heavier. And probably more lustfuller.

_'Oh Goddd,'_ Tsuna whined, re-thinking what he was about to do to his two closest best friends. Just hours ago, his storm and rain guardian were close to-

_'Okay, stop.'_ He thought-commanded, staring out the window, _'It's the last period, I'll go home, and finish it off.'_ And then he went back to weeping, _'W-with both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto~~!'_

"HIEEEE!"

"TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, DETENTION!" The teacher yelled, "I have no idea what your small puny brain is thinking, but you are having detention for disrupting the class! Stay after school, Tsunayoshi!"

"H-Hiiiee," Tsuna whined,_ 'Great, staying after- Wait, that means I can finish it myself without Gokdera-kun or Yamamoto!'_ He made a sad smile towards his two friend,_ 'I-I'm sorry Gokudera-ku- GOKUDERA-KUN!"_

"OI, SHITTY TEACHER!" The silver-haired teen suddenly yelled, "I'm staying after school with Juudaime, also!"

"Ahahaha, I wanna stay after school, too!"

"Buzz off and play with your other baseball freaks!"

"Ahahaha, but I wanna help Tsuna's little problem!"

"HIEEE!"

And so, Yamamoto and Gokudera has joined Tsuna after school for detention.

* * *

"H-Hey, Tsuna, am I doing it right?"

"N-No, it's r-right the-ere, ahhh...," Tsuna moaned, now noticing Gokudera sat behind him while Yamamoto took the front. The two older males glanced at each other, their first time doing this with a boy. More than that, their friend/boss, Tsuna.

"Right h-here...?" Yamamoto asked, using his thumb to roll the top of Tsuna's member. The brunette replied with a whimpering moan, making both males blush at the sound. Gokudera, deciding that it's his turn to also let his Juudaime feel good, he took both perk buds and rolled them. Tsuna moans grew louder at the action.

"J-Juudaime, please s-stay quiet...," muttered the silverette, rolling the buds again while Yamamoto rubbed the tip the Vongola 10th's member again, causing the brunette to let out a muffled moan that somehow escaped either way. The baseball fanatic looked up at Gokudera and he gulped.

"S-sorry Juudaime," He apologize, before using one hand to capture Tsuna's brown soft locks and twist his head slightly just enough so his right hand man can easily kiss him. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and strangely tasted like green apples, but Tsuna didn't mind at all. It was rather addicting.

While the two were fighting for dominance, Yamamoto wanted to try rolling the top again, and watch as his younger friend's body twitch and arched at the feeling. He suddenly got an idea. A long time ago, he overheard his teammates discussing about how their girlfriend would suck them off, and that it felt amazing. So, Yamamoto wondered if he could...

"Nngh!" The brunette's eyes shot open from his lustful kiss as he felt a hot cave swallow his manhood whole, and that couldn't prevent Tsuna from nearly screaming at the hot intense mouth of his older friend. Gokudera sensed that his rival got most of the attention, so he started biting and nibbling on Tsuna's neck, making his boss whine and shiver as his lips trail wet butterfly kisses from the bottom of his jaw to the conjunction of his neck.

The hot cavern that pulsed against his member, the skilled tongue somehow knowing to aim the tip and roll it. The wet mouth biting and nibbling, leaving a trail of soft red spots. Tsuna couldn't believe this, his two best friends are basically sucking him off. He felt immensly guilty but the coil in his gut tightened, telling him likewise.

"W-wai- Y-Yamamoto..." He gasped, panting for air as his friend released the brunette's member and started to slowly pump instead.

"Yeah, Tsuna?"

"I-I'll c-come so...,"He trailed off, too focused on how Gokudera returned to rubbing and pinching his already pink nipples. The raven-haired male smirked as he started to pump faster, "A-ahn! I-I told you t-to- A-ahh...!"

"Come for us, Tsuna." Oh god, the deep sexy voice that came from Yamamoto made both Gokudera and Tsuna shiver at the intensity. And he felt that coil of pleasure building again, thicker, and more heavy. He was slowly reaching it. He was so close, faster, harder, more!

"Nnngh-a-ah!"

Tsuna gasped loudly, his body arching upward and his body twitching as short spurts of white ribbons came from his member. He gasped for air once he slowly laid back on Gokudera's shoulder, dazed at the intense orgasm. Yamamoto saw the cum on his lips, but didn't mind and started licking it off. The right-hand man huffed at the baseball freak.

"Lucky bastard." Yamamoto laughed it off, before it turned nervous as all three males felt a dark, menacing aura.

"I presume you herbivores better clean this up," Hibari Kyouya, known as the school's Disciplinary Committee president, growled at the three boys. He was just taking an average patrol before he heard Tsunayoshi's sudden gasp. The prefect, of course, went to investigate, and he find that herbivore being molested by the other, more annoying, herbivores, "Leave, before I bite you to death."

"Ahaha," Yamamoto grinned, "But Tsuna needs some rest." Hibari sent him a chilling glare, but the baseball star didn't back down. The president huffed and glanced at the panting herbivore that was recovering from his oral sex.

"Get this herbivore clean and get out," He smirked, "Or else I'll bite that one to... possibly into oblivion?"

Both males immediately knew what Hibari meant by that statement and hastily grabbed Tsuna shirt and applied back on him. Then zipped up Tsuna's pants and softly patted their friend's cheeks to knock him out of his gaze. It sadly didn't work, if anything, it made Tsuna even more sleepier.

"Mmn," Tsuna replied, sleepily. He didn't really bother to move at all, feeling completely content when his 'heat' has gone down, but he knew that it'll probably still be in affect tomorrow. He needed something more... what's the word to describe it? More fulfilling? Complete? Tsuna doesn't know, other than that that this isn't over yet.

After all, it's I.M.* month.

"Looks like he's not waking up at all, ahaha," Yamamoto chuckled, poking Tsuna's cheek in amusement as it didn't stur the younger at all. The storm blew up.

"Oi! STOP TOUCHING JUUDAIME!"

"Ahaha, how hypocritical, Gokudera!"

"Da faq? What do you mean I'm being hypocritical?"

"You say I can't touch Tsuna, when you yourself is touching Tsuna!" At that, Gokudera was left speechless. It was the first time Yamamoto actually talked back without his carefree laughter. The young boss sighed as he heard the whole conversation. After all, after learning from Reborn's 'tutoring', he's been able to stay awake as soon as he deemed it safe to sleep. So, he was able to hear Hibari's complaint, Gokudera hissing out at Yamamoto, and his baseball friend replying back with the word 'hypocrite'. Tsuna could only inwardly sigh at his guardian's immaturity but his lips twitched into a smile.

"Well, let's get Juudaime home...," Mumbled Gokudera, readjusting his movement so he's able to lay Tsuna down on the chair by himself. He then moved to the front, throwing a glare at Yamamoto, and pulled his precious boss onto his back. He then glared at the prefect, "We're leaving."

"Ahaha, see ya' Hibari!"

"Hn." And so, Hibari wonders why he didn't bite them to death.

* * *

I've never wrote/publish any yaoi before. And this is just the beginning! Q.Q Imagine all the yaoi-ness I need to write... TT^TT Hope I get reviews... and hopefully my writing will get better...

**I.M. month is, if you guessed correctly, Incubus Mating month. This is completely not true. I made it up lol**


End file.
